


Day 10: Forgiveness

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [10]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Feelings, Feels, First Fight, Fluffy Ending, In Love, Love, M/M, Moss gets stressed, One Shot, Relationship Discussions, Roy just wants to help, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys have their first fight, and some insecurities get recognised
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Day 10: Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> yo im back. lil longer today, and not entirely fluff, but we gotta be realistic with relationships 
> 
> todays prompt is “I don’t want to screw this up.”

The first month was blissful, better than either of them could have ever imagined. It went by in a haze of work days, lunch dates and late-night kisses. They were just so in love that nothing else seemed to be able to get to them, no matter what. 

Well, even Paradise has to end someday. 

Work that day had been difficult. Apparently the entire workforce of Reynholm Industries had decided that today was the day for all of their computers to somehow malfunction. The boys had been rushed off their feet going up and down the stairs--the elevator, surprise surprise, was broken _again_ \--all day. Not only that, but the phones had been so busy that even Jen had had to help out answering all the calls. The clientele had been rude and entirely unthankful towards them. Moss had had to visit the dreaded Floor Seven by himself, and had come back downstairs looking as if he was about to cry. When the other two had tried to ask him what was wrong, he had shook his head and refused to say anything. So, when they finally got home, it was always on the cards that something was going to blow up. 

“What do you want for dinner?” Roy asked. He was standing in the kitchen in front of his open fridge, staring into it with a worried expression on his face. The only food he had was some wilted-looking salad, a pot of cream cheese and half a tin of beans. Unusually, Moss didn’t shout back, or even indicate that he’d heard what Roy had said. “Moss?” 

“I don’t care!” was the angry-sounding reply. 

“What’s wrong with you?” Roy said, going into the living room as he suddenly began to feel rather piqued. Moss looked up from his phone, which he’d been messing around on, and fixed Roy with an annoyed look. 

“Nothing,” he shot back. 

“Well there obviously is,” Roy replied. 

“Just get off my back already!” Moss snapped. “I told you nothing was wrong, so there’s nothing wrong, okay!?” 

Roy took a step backwards, staring at his boyfriend in shock. Never before had Moss really talked to him like that.

“Well, sorry for taking an interest!” he heard himself retorting. Internally he winced. He sounded far too angry, much more than he actually was. “I won’t bother next time then!” 

“Don’t!” Moss said. Before Roy could say anything, Moss was getting up from the sofa and grabbing his bag and his jacket, glaring at his boyfriend. “Don’t bother calling, I don’t want to talk to you.” 

“Moss!” Roy tried to call. He went to run after him, only to have his own front door slammed in his face. He went back to the kitchen and watched out the window as Moss stalked down the road, hailed a cab and quickly shot off down the road. 

_Well, he made his thoughts brutally clear,_ he thought as he opened the fridge, grabbed a beer and resigned himself to a night of angry TV watching. 

**_The next morning_ **

“What the hell happened between you and Moss!?” Jen hissed at Roy as soon as he came into the office. He gave her a strange look. Jen glared at him, and steered him into her office before shutting the door and rounding on him. “He’s been moping all morning! I got drunk voicemails from him last night. Drunk. Voicemails!” 

She looked harrowed, so Roy decided not to ask what was on those voicemails. 

“I don’t know!” he said, answering honestly for once. “One minute we were fine, the next he’s yelling at me, telling me not to call and running out!” Jen made an annoyed noise, putting her head in her hands. “What?” 

“If someone tells you not to call when they’re in that sort of state, it means that you most _definitely_ have to call them!” she said frustratedly. “For God’s sake, _how_ many girlfriends have you had? It’s no different here!” 

“Well, he told me not to,” was all Roy could think to say. “I thought he wanted space, so I gave it to him.” 

“Just... talk to him, okay?” she said. Roy nodded, turning and leaving her office just as Moss walked in.

He looked a little hungover, but nothing major. When he saw Roy, he turned fully away from him, walking over to his desk and sitting down. Roy sighed, going over and rapping his knuckles gently against the desk to let Moss know he was there, even if the other didn’t look. 

“Moss, c’mon, we need to talk,” he said softly. 

“There’s nothing to talk to,” Moss replied, his voice oddly cold and impersonal. It didn’t sound right on Moss.

“Come on, love, I want to sort this out and put it behind us.” 

Moss looked up at him, a surly look on his face. 

“Fine,” he said. “Talk.” 

“All is asked you last night was what was wrong, and you flipped out on me,” Roy said as he hoisted himself up to sit on Moss’ desk. “Why?” 

Moss shrugged. 

“Don’t know,” he said quietly. “It just sort of... happened.” 

_“I don’t want to screw this up,”_ Roy said. This was true. Roy knew firsthand what it was like to screw a relationship up, and that was the last thing he wanted for this one. Moss looked up at him, a deer-in-headlights expression on his face. 

“You won’t,” he said quickly. “You didn’t do anything, I promise. I just... it’s hard to explain.”

“Talk to me next time,” Roy replied, his voice soft. Moss nodded. All of the annoyance and anger seemed to have melted away from him now. “I love you, yeah? But we’ll never resolve anything if we don’t talk things out.” 

“Okay.” Moss nodded again. “Sorry, Roy.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about, baby,” Roy said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He smiled at him. “Shall we give dinner another go tonight.” 

Moss smiled at him. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
